


Standard Tuning

by yosgay



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosgay/pseuds/yosgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yosuke serenades Souji in a totally heterosexual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Tuning

"Oh? You should serenade me sometime," Souji had said flippantly after Yosuke bounded up to him with news of a brand new acoustic guitar, which he’d gotten from his parents for his overtime work at Junes.

"W-wh... _dude_!" Yosuke squawked and swatted at his arm, turning five different shades of red.

Souji just laughed.

———

For the next few days, Yosuke pretty much agonized over what song he should play for his best friend. He knew it was a joke. It was totally a joke, because guys don't serenade each other. But Yosuke would be damned if he wasn't gonna play the shit out of a really good song and impress the bowl cut off of Souji. And if he _happened_ to sing along with it, and if it _happened_ to be super cheesy... it's obviously just to practice for when he gets a girlfriend. Obviously.

So, a few nights later when he finally figured out the perfect serenading song, he nearly slipped on the crumpled papers littering his floor from when he tried to write his _own_ song (which had worked out _hilariously_ well) and shot Souji an excited text.

 **Yosuke:**   _YO PRTNER guess who f ound a gr8 song 2 play u!!!!!_

 **Souji:** _I'm glad to hear it, Yosuke. When do I get the honor?_

 **Yosuke:** _ha ha vry funny :p_

 **Yosuke:** _go 2 th flood plain 2mrw after skool nd prepare 2 have ur mind BLOWN_

 **Souji:** _Then it's a date._

 **Yosuke:** _OMG GOODNIGJHT_

Yosuke flopped down on his bed, stifling a giddy laugh at the thought of being able to impress his partner for once — perfect, put together, fearless leader Seta-san. His heart was beating a little faster, probably just out of stage fright, he thought. Definitely stage fright.

Tomorrow seriously couldn't come fast enough.

———

The day took _forever_. It would have felt like forever even if Yosuke hadn't slept through class, which he totally couldn’t help. He needed his rest after working so hard on those chord progressions last night, and his raw fingers were plenty proof of that, so Kashiwagi-san could shove it, thank you very much. As soon as the last bell rang, he biked home as fast as he could to have some last-minute practice before the big moment. A few minutes was all he needed, so, feeling satisfied, he packed his guitar in its case and was off.

Miraculously, he managed not to crash his bike, even if the ride there was less than graceful — but, he couldn’t help that, so he started getting settled near the banks of the Samegawa. Looks like he’d beaten Souji here. Sweet! Now he could focus on tuning up his guitar without feeling those gray eyes watching him closely, scrutinizingly, hair falling in front of them, just slightly tousled by the breeze, sun shining down as he leans in slowly and —

Yosuke gulped, rubbing the back of his neck, and shook his head to clear it. Must be… pretty hot out here. Yep, way too hot. Crazy August heat here in Inaba. And talk about those pre-performace jitters! Yosuke laughed awkwardly to himself.

As he finished tuning the instrument, he sighed and looked around. Souji should probably be here by now… Yosuke wondered if maybe something had come up with Nanako, and just after he sent a “ _paaartner were r u_ ” text and picked back up his guitar to fiddle with it, Souji silently sat down beside him, and may have actually scared the piss out of him.

“Whoa — what the — oh!” Yosuke stammered, and nearly fell backwards. “There you are, Partner. You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry Yosuke,” Souji chuckled. “You looked… really focused.”

“Hell yeah I’m focused dude!” Yosuke pushed him playfully. “Are you ready for the Prince of Junes to become the Prince of awesome guitar solos?”

His fingers danced up and down the frets comically while he made a dramatic “bwa nana na neawwww” sound, and Souji cracked up.

“Let’s see what you got, your majesty,” Souji said sarcastically, and Yosuke rolled his eyes, but then started to feel the apprehension creep up his spine, quickening his pulse. Although, why was he even nervous? This was _Souji_ , and Souji would never laugh at him, even if he did suck, he reasoned.

But… oh shit, what if it does suck? Why didn’t he think of that? Yosuke knew that Souji was only joking when he said to serenade him, so why did he even set this up in the first place? What if Souji was just being polite, way too nice to tell Yosuke what a stupid idea this was to begin with? I mean, who just holds a mini-concert for their best friend, best _guy_ friend, singing some cheesy song about cutesy shit and Yosuke’s not even the best singer in the world and _fuck this was such a bad idea —_

“Yosuke?” Souji said with a hint of concern, and Yosuke realized that he’d been gripping the neck of his guitar way too hard.

“Oh I — it’s nothing!” Yosuke croaked out, and when Souji’s eyes narrowed just slightly and his head tilted to the side, he deflated.

“Alright, maybe this was stupid, heh. I mean I don’t have to —”

“Whoa whoa whoa, where did that come from, mister prince-of-awesome-guitar-solos?” Souji smiled at him, and Yosuke softened a little. “I want to hear it, okay? Really.”

That made him feel a little better. Only a little. “O-okay. But don’t make fun of me,” he said quietly.

“I never would.”

Yosuke felt the hint of a blush on his cheeks at that. He took a deep breath, and started to pick the familiar tune out on the guitar. The slow, mellow music filled the flood plain, complimenting the lazily-moving waters and the distant hum of cicadas, and it even sounded good to Yosuke’s ears. It was pretty impressive, if he did say so himself. _You got this, Hanamura,_ he thought, and started on the first verse.

_“We'll do it all... everything... on our own...”_

Yosuke began, his voice cracking a little bit towards the end, but then it began warming up into something really lovely. Souji closed his eyes, and, like the song suggested, he laid back, smiling softly, dreamily. Yosuke took that as a good sign.

_“If I lay here... if I just lay here…”_

He never really thought of himself as a good singer. He could hold a tune, sure, but he was no Risette, so he was glad Souji hadn’t laughed him halfway out of Inaba yet. Once he got over his initial embarrassment of how incredibly _girly_ this might be, he began to really lose himself in the rise and fall of the melody spilling past his lips. Yosuke closed his eyes too, and he felt really peaceful. Yeah. This was nice.

_“Just know that these things will never change for us at all…”_

Yosuke forgot that this was just supposed to be a practice run for a girl someday. He forgot that those lines… _may_ imply some things about how he felt about his best friend that he did _not_ want to be accused of implying. He forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be staring at said best friend, meaning every single word of this cheesy song. He forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be like...  _that_. All he knew was that right now, plucking away this simple tune, sunshine warming him, Souji laying at his side — this was really nice.

_“Would you lay with me and just forget the world…”_

After the last note rang out and Yosuke put down his guitar, Souji didn’t say anything. Keeping his eyes closed, he pawed around until he found Yosuke’s hand, and yanked him down so that they were laying next to each other, shoulders brushing.

“Partner, what th—” He started, and Souji shushed him, turning his head. Their faces were just inches apart, and Yosuke was about a million shades of red this time. He hadn’t let go of his hand either.

“That was beautiful, Yosuke,” he murmered. “And, since you’re asking, the answer is yes.”

Souji was blushing now too, something that fascinated Yosuke, and he sputtered a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah, thanks partner.”

They laid there, soaking up the silence of the countryside, searching each other’s faces, for what seemed like hours. Souji looked expectant, inviting, a light pink dusted across his cheeks, and Yosuke wasn't sure how much redder he could get. His held his breath.

“Ugh, screw it,” Yosuke finally said, jerking his head forward before he could think his way out of it.

Souji laughed into the kiss, and when it broke, he gave Yosuke a smug smile.

“It’s about time, isn’t it?”

“S-shut up,” he grumbled, and Souji chuckled, closing the space between them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> all i've read/wrote lately is really sad p3 fan fiction so i needed to do this to help me sleep at night tbh. this pairing will kill me goodbye


End file.
